Tobuscus Fanfiction Sequel: Listen
by MissShipper1
Summary: Leila is back and has a secret. She has been sent back to the lovable YouTuber and she pretends to not know why. Read to find out what happens in the second edition of Possessed!
1. Prologue: She's back

**Hey there! This is the sequel to Possessed and it's called, "Listen". I hope you enjoy this second part and I hope you stay to read it! :)**

***4 months later* **

Jogging around the neighborhood in the dark, Toby was thinking about a new idea for a Tobuscus video when suddenly, he hears crying. But it felt close and...faint at the same time. Like, the crying was in his head. He stopped jogging and looked around him. "Hello?" He called out into the night. No one answered. _Hello? _he thought. _Who's there_? a female voice, that sounded like it has been crying, answered back, _What? _The voice sounded familiar. Toby was getting confused, he decided to sit down on the sidewalk for a minute.

The sobbing in his mind continued._ Please stop crying_. Toby thought. The sobbing stopped, _You sound familiar_ the voice said. _Well, so do you. What's your name?_ Toby asked.

_Leila. Leila Violet. _she whispered.

Toby's eyes grew wide. "Leila?"

Toby stood up and started running back to his house.

**Sorry about the Prologue being really really short. I thought it was a good way to start the sequel off.**


	2. Chapter 1: In the open

Toby got to his house about 5 minutes later. When he got inside, he walked to his couch and sat down, then putting his legs up against his chest, he whispered, "Leila, what are you doing here?" Gryphon thought he was talking to him so he jumped up on the couch and curled in Toby's lap. "Hey buddy." Toby said to him in a weak voice.

Leila spoke to him in the same faint voice. _I can't believe I'm in your head, Toby. I'm so sorry._

"How did you get it my head? I thought you passed over with your mother."

Leila didn't respond. Toby knew something went wrong. "What happened?" He asked. Toby heard an upset sigh. _My mother passed the second I got to where she was. She died without me being there._ Leila made a noise that sounded like she was about to cry. "Don't cry, girl." Toby held his head, "Is there any way you can get out of my head? I'd rather talk to you if you were in front of me."

_I could. But you might pass out and then get a huge headache when you wake up._ Leila said, amused.

"Anything to get you out. I feel insane talking to a voice in my head."

_Alright. There's this trigger in your head that allows spirits to leave a human's head if they want to. Now, Toby, I'm going to touch it and you're gonna pass out. When you wake up I'm gonna be free._ Leila explained.

"You're sounding as if-" Leila touched the trigger and Toby fell asleep.

* * *

***A few hours later***

Toby groaned and his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Leila right in front of his face, staring at him. Toby gasped surprised and sat upright, his eyes on Leila. "You scared the hell out of me! Normally, people don't watch me sleep until I wake up." Toby moaned and brought his hands to his head.

Leila was wearing a light pink dress, she was still pale as a ghost and her eyes were still as gray as a dark cloud and her silver hair flowed down her back. "I forgot what it was like to be asleep." She sighed.

Toby cocked his head to the side and looked at Leila. "Leila, I want to ask you a couple things." Leila got up and sat on the other side of the couch next to Toby and turned to him. "You're weren't gonna ask me why I was crying in your head, were you?" Leila questioned suspiciously.

Toby nervously scoffed. "No, girl, shoo! Why would I ask...that?" Leila chuckled. "Toby, it's okay. I'll tell you." He breathed a sigh of relief.

**The chapters will be longer as the story goes on, I promise. Review and favorite if you enjoyed and hope you liked chapter 1!**


	3. Chapter 2: Who's there!

**Alright, here it is, Chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

Leila didn't know where to start. She took a shaky breath and sighed. "I'm not sure how I got into your head. Four months ago,-" she slowly looked up at Toby, "when I left, my mother passed away right when I got there, as I told you." Her voice cracked. "I can't sense where the rest of my family is. Now, I'm just one of those lost spirits stuck on Earth." She hung her head down and Toby saw a tear roll down her pale cheek.

He wanted to touch her shoulder and tell her everything will be alright...but he couldn't. Leila suddenly sat up and wiped her cheek. "Enough about me, what's happened while I've been gone?"

Toby was a bit shocked that she changed the subject that quickly. He stuttered. "W-Well, uhh, when you left, I took Jenny to the Los Angeles police station. The police eventually found her family but it was pretty hard to explain how Jenny left North Carolina all by herself without her parents knowing." Leila sighed. "She had to stay with me for about another 6 hours after the whole thing with the cops." Toby shrugged, "As for me, I've been making videos for my YouTube channel as always."

He suddenly scrunched up his face and groaned. "God...my head."

Leila silently chuckled and said, "Sorry. Again."

Toby waved his hand like it was nothing. "Girl, I'm built like a murder tank!" He laughed, "At least I'm not vomiting." He got up off the couch and started walking but he fell to the ground on his butt with a big thud. "My legs became noodles all of a sudden!" Toby called out, surprised. "Why is getting pain reliever so hard?" He muttered. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to the bathroom instead. Close behind him was Gryphon, wondering what his master was doing. Toby looked back at Gryphon. "What are you looking at?"

Toby walked out of the bathroom with his knees still shaking. He tried stopping them. "Is this normal?" He asked Leila. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing, "Sometimes.." She started chuckling. Toby looked taken aback. "This is a serious matter!" He said jokingly, he brought his head back and laughed with her. Leila stood up from the couch very quickly and looked to her left, she gasped. "Do you hear that?" She got wide-eyed and turned to Toby, "Please tell me you heard that." The happiness that was there a minute ago left her face and it was replaced with a terrified expression.

Toby was confused. "N-No. Leila, what's happening?"

Someone was watching them. "Someone or something is near. And it's not a mortal, like you." She whispered. Toby gulped. Gryphon suddenly jumped up and turned towards them, growling under his breath. "He's not growling at us." Leila realized. She slowly turned around towards the door and gasped, "Cameron." She muttered.

***Gasp* What's gonna happen next?! Found out in chapter 3! Also, if you want, favorite and review if you enjoy this story Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

Toby turned around and the first thing he saw was a girl, maybe in her mid-twenties. She had straight jet black hair and piercing dark green eyes. Also a bit shorter than Toby with a curvy figure. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white tank top and blue jeans, and on her feet were black boots. He couldn't stop looking at her. _Hothothothothot _he thought.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Turner." Her voice was soft and intimidating. Toby realized his mouth was open and he was slouching. Clearing his throat, he straightened up. Did Leila call the girl, Cameron?

"Cameron?" Toby said questioningly. "That's me." She retorted back. He tilted his head to Leila who looked like she thought she was in trouble. "W-Who's Cameron?" He asked. Cameron sighed, "I'm her guardian angel." She put her hands on her hips. "She's a spirit. Why does she need an angel to watch her?"

"You didn't tell him yet?" Cameron asked Leila. She shook her head, "I didn't think it was necessary. And I also...kind of...forgot, Cameron, I'm sorry." Leila put her head down. Cameron inhaled sharply. Leila's shoulders tensed. She exhaled then said, "That's alright. It's just we're in a bit of a dangerous situation here, Leila." Leila sighed and turned to Toby. "Ihaveevilspiritsafterme." Leila said a little fast. Toby was surprised, "Wait what?" He blinked. "Did I hear right? Did you just say that evil spirits are after you?" Cameron answered, "You heard her right."

He sighed, "Aw, girl. What'd you do?"

"I stole something from them."

"What did you steal?" He asked.

"You."

**This chapter is really short, I know I know. What do you think? Do you trust Cameron? What do you think is gonna happen to Toby? Give me a review, if you want, as always! Peace off! BOOP! :D**


	5. Author's Note

**HEY AUDIENCE!**

Hey guys! MissShipper1 here. I'm so sorry for not posting for a few weeks. I had Chapter 4 written out in my Notes and I was about to post it but when I tried copying, it deleted the whole chapter! It was a good one too. So, I'm trying to remember what I wrote and hopefully it be the same or better than what I wrote the first time. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvience and I will get Chapter 4 up as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 4: They're coming

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in like a million years. After the whole bit with accidentally deleting this chapter and panicking, I decided to try and remember what I wrote. So here it is! I think it's actually a little longer and kind of different than when I first wrote it. So I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Toby's eyes widened in confusion. "What? What do you mean? You stole me?" He had a lot of questions running through his mind. He looked at Leila, "How would you steal me, I was here the whole time? And don't tell me that you have to tell me through mind reading because I didn't really enjoy having an icicle for a brain."

Leila sighed. "You were involved of the possession that happened to Jenny about 4 months ago. The evil spirits want you, Toby. They're here as mortals. As normal-looking people like you. Cameron is the only one who can hear them because they have a language nobody else speaks. She knows where they are and what they're planning for you. But do not ask her." Toby thought about this for a second. "How many of them are here?"

"About a dozen." Cameron said. Toby nodded slowly, understanding. "Wait, so they _want_ me? Well, that's a bit kinky." He smiled jokingly. Leila giggled. He turned to Cameron who wasn't even slightly amused at what he just said. "Aw, you're no fun." He pouted. Cameron sighed. "Toby, this is serious. We have to get you to somewhere else that is not related to you at all. We have to hide you."

She looked like she was about to say something else when she suddenly got quiet. She tilted her head for a second. "They're coming." She whispered. Toby inhaled sharply and turned his head to Leila. She moved her index finger to her lips, telling him to not say a word. He exhaled and looked to Cameron again and she was suddenly three or four inches away from his face. He gasped and moved his hand to his chest, "You two are just full of jumpscares." Leila half-smiled.

Cameron listened for a minute. She then stopped, "Bear with me." She muttered to him. She looked at Leila and nodded. Cameron slowly brought a hand up and lightly touched Toby's forehand with two fingers.

*Toby's POV*

I saw Cameron touch my forehead and suddenly I heard wings fluttering and a girl screaming. There was a phenomenal amount of force and then it all stopped. I realized my eyes were closed and I slowly opened them. We weren't at my house anymore. I felt dizzy. I felt like someone dragged me across a football field. I groaned.

Cameron and Leila were in front of me, staring. I had to sit down. The floor was concrete and cold. Luckily, I was leaning against a wall and growing very tired. Losing consciousness, I heard Cameron's strong voice say two words, "Take him." And everything went black.

**Oh no! What do you think is gonna happen? Do you still trust Cameron? Post your reviews if you want and tell me what you think! Peace off :) **


	7. Chapter 5: Where are we?

** Hey! Here's chapter 5 for those of you still reading this story. If you are, thank you so much :) **

Leila was waiting for Toby to wake up, shaking his unconscious body and quietly yelling his name until he did. Leila was worried he wouldn't wake up. She eventually gave up and as soon as she did, his eyelids fluttered open. She gasped, "Toby!" He groaned. He rubbed his face and sat up. He looked at Leila. Her light pink dress was all ripped up and she looked like a mess. "Leila? What is going on? What happened to you? Where are we?" He looked around him. All around the both of them were big, metal bars. "A-Are we in a cage?" Leila nodded. "Why are we in a cage?" He asked. The cage was suspended from a wire on the ceiling. The lost spirit sighed, "It's Cameron. I trusted her! She was supposed to be my guardian angel."

Toby had a sympathetic look on his face. "Sometimes people we trust aren't always trustworthy. We'll get out of here, I promise." He half-smiled. "Where are we anyway? How did she put you in here?" He asked. "It wasn't hard." Leila said. "I'm not the strongest spirit." Toby tilted his head, "But that one time when you kissed me, how did you do that? Don't you have to have a strong force to do that kind of stuff? So I've heard..." He scratched his head. Leila scoffed. "Watching too many scary movies, have you?"

She looked around her, "I don't know exactly where we are actually. Cameron brought me here and then right after you fell asleep, she hit me with iron and I guess I didn't take it too well." She sighed again. "Usually spirits, when they get hit with iron, don't get knocked out like I did. They come back and fight. I guess I really am not strong enough." Toby went to go sit next to her. "Leila, I can see you. I don't normally see spirits and it freaked me out a lot when I first saw you. I don't know if this is true or not but when spirits are mad or happy people like me can see them, am I wrong?" Leila smiled, "I like this side of you. But no, you're right. I've been mad ever since my family left me and I couldn't ever find them. Cameron is also one of the reasons I'm still here."

Toby just remembered something from what Jenny said to him about Leila those months ago. "Jenny told me something.." he looked at her, "about you and where you were from. She told me you were from another century, is that true?" She stared at him, "Yes," she said. "What year were you born?" He asked. "1765," she answered. Toby nodded, "Leila, girl, your...family..shouldn't all be alive by now." Leila gasped softly. "You're right. I was so stupid! I couldn't find them on Earth even if I tried. I've lost connection, I wouldn't be able to." She beamed. "Thank you for making me realize that." She went over and hugged her funny friend. Toby was surprised, "Hey, you're stronger! We've never hugged before." She pulled away. "You know the reason I'm still here, right?" "Cameron." "Correct." She nodded. "We both have to defeat her."

"I knew you'd believe in yourself." Toby said happily. Leila smiled.

"Aw, that's sweet." A menacingly voice said. They gasped.

**I don't know if any of you noticed but there's a hint of stuff I kind of took from the thriller tv show, Supernatural. I just thought it would go well with this kind of story. If you found it, you can tell me in the reviews! Also, I want to know if you guys like the suspense thing I do at the end of chapters. Should I keep doing that? Yay or nay? You can leave that in the reviews down below also if you like. Thanks! 3 **


	8. Chapter 6: Captured

**Hi guys! I'm back! I deeply, sincerely apologize that I haven't updated since like June! I wasn't abandoning this story. I just had writer's block and I didn't know where the story was going and then procrastination took over and it was a mess. So, if you're still following on this then thank you. Again, I apologize and hope you forgive me as I will try to write more and update more often! Enjoy :)**

Toby turned around and on the other side of the bars was Cameron. "Let me out." Toby demanded. Cameron cackled, "You think I'm just going to let _you _out?" He shrugged. "It was worth a shot." Cameron got as close as she can to Toby through the bars. "You are a weak mortal. A peasant." She said through her gridded teeth.

He raised an eyebrow and got close to her, hands on the bars, "It takes a lot to hurt my feelings, princess." He whispered. "I'll keep that in mind." Cameron scowled and snapped her fingers and Toby was slowing falling asleep. "What are you doing to him?!" Leila cried. Cameron chuckled, "Don't worry, he's just taking a little nap. And so are you." She snapped her fingers again and Leila fell asleep. "Take the human." Cameron ordered her head bodyguard.

* * *

Toby woke up and felt a sharp pain in his throat. He tried turning his head but he was being kept still. He gasped and realized that someone was holding him up. Someone strong. Someone way taller than him. Toby slowly straightened himself. The sharp pain in his throat was a knife being held to his neck. Feeling threatened, he tipped his head up so he didn't have to feel the sharp object and breathed heavily through his nose. Someone was obviously waiting for him to wake up. He saw that his vision wasn't quite clear so he blinked a few times. When his vision cleared, he saw a familiar figure. It was Cameron. She was sharpening a wooden pick...with a stone.

By the look on her smug little face, she seemed to know that Toby was awake. "Ah...I see you've met Benny, my head bodyguard." She said. Benny grunted, indicating that he indeed was there. "Is the," Toby gulped, "knife really necessary?" By the wave of Cameron's hand, the knife was gone. Toby sighed in relief but Benny then put both his buff hands on the young vlogger's shoulders.

She waved her hand once more and Benny's hands weren't on Toby anymore but replacing Benny was a chair and Toby was tied to it. "Are you sure you're not a witch?" She glared at him. "Possessed witch? Demon witch? Because I've seen stuff I never wanted to see and this is towards the top of the list."

Toby looked at his surroundings. He noticed that he was in a lighted room with only one window. It seemed to be around 1 in the morning from the look of it outside. It was a little shady gray. He looked around at the rest of the room. It was a bit small. There were books in bookshelves in every corner of the room and a painting of what it seemed to be a family near the window. It was a strange room to be trapped in. He focused his attention back to Cameron who was still sharpening wood with a stone. "Being a cave woman for a day?" He nodded toward the wood pick and stone. Cameron was getting annoyed with the energetic YouTube star. "Why am I here?" While Toby was stalling, he tried to break free from the bonds on his wrists. It wasn't a difficult knot."Seriously, I don't deserve to be here." Cameron looked clueless to what was happening behind Toby's chair. "You are here so I can get rid of the memory you have of your supernatural experience." Leila smiled maliciously. "It's a process."

While Toby was trying to untie the last knot, he said to her, "How are you even going to do that? Do you have those flash thingys that they have in Men In Black." Cameron looked confused. "It's a...movie. Anyway, why do you care that I know about the supernatural? Is Leila not supposed to be a person that's memorable?" Toby quickly looked at the door and looked back at Cameron who was not looking at him but at her wood-pick, examining her little creation. He just about got the last knot undone. "Where is Leila anyway?" Toby asked, very curiously. "She's in a safe place." Cameron said with a little sarcasm dripping in her voice. Toby had the rope, that were tied to his wrists, in his hands ready to throw at Cameron.

He was practically sweating in anticipation but had no expression to show on his face as he was trying to not seem like he was planning something. "Well, that's good." he replied. He suddenly got up and pitched the piece of rope at Cameron's face.

And he ran as fast as he could out the door.

**What do you think is gonna happen next? Review and favorite if you so desire...thank you! (:**


End file.
